(Adapted from the Applicant's Abstract) The successful performance of the investigations described in this proposal is highly dependent on the ready availability of sophisticated analytical and synthetic techniques. These techniques include custom DNA and peptide synthesis, DNA sequencing, protein and peptide microsequence analysis, amino acid compositional analysis, HPLC methodology and mass spectrometry. This core unit is being established to provide a central source of this needed technology and expertise. This will be much more efficient and cost-effective than requiring individual investigators to provide or seek out their own specialized resources, and it will also provide, on site, a central, unifying source of methodology and information. The specific aims of this core are: (1) To make available to the investigators of the SCOR a state of the art core laboratory; (2) to quickly and efficiently provide the high quality peptides, oligonucleotides, sequencing analysis, amino acid compositional analysis, HPLC separations, and mass spectral analysis needed for this research; (3) to provide expertise, advice, and assistance in planning experimentation and in the interpretation of results; and (4) to provide research training to personnel in the implementation and use of specific methodologies.